


Gone Fishin'

by taztaas (ainonoai)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, welcome to the big bass challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainonoai/pseuds/taztaas
Summary: Taako was taking some well deserved time off. He left his Stone of Farspeech home and grabbed his Pocket Spa, because even though he liked fishing - nature, camping and more specifically having greasy hair sucked.





	Gone Fishin'

**Author's Note:**

> I just remembered Taako likes fishing and I wanted to write that. I also wanted to write something light because I feel like the only thing I'm getting out is angst.

Taako was taking some well deserved time off. They’d saved the world, everything had more or less settled down, and he was well past deserving some good ol’ Taako Time. So he left his Stone of Farspeech home with a note of “Gone fishin’!” and grabbed his Pocket Spa, because even though he liked _fishing_ , nature, camping and more specifically having greasy hair _sucked_. Now that he remembers being the multiverse’s most awesome wizard and has spell slots for days, he had magicked himself away until he found a nice big lake and a small deserted island in the middle of it. He’d transmuted a small pier from some driftwood, and a fishing pole from a random stick, and here he was, on his second day of blissful solitude, watching the bobber float on the surface of the somewhat murky lake.

Taako is sitting at the end of the pier, his pant legs rolled up to the knees, feet in the water. The lake water is a bit chilly, but bearable, once you get used to it. He glances at his feet, wiggling his toes and admiring his perfectly polished toenails. The sunlight sparkles really nicely on the glitter nail polish he had put on last night, a solid choice. He gives himself a figurative pat on the back for that one. Taako adjusts his hat, again, for the umpteenth time, to shield his eyes from the sun. He leans back, fishing rod in one hand and treading the water lazily with his feet. He is contemplating taking a break from fishing when he hears a rift open behind him. Taako sighs, a bit put off. It’s hard to take a weekend getaway and disappear for a while when your immediate family is able to track souls and rip through the fabric of space at will.

“Anything biting?” Asks a deep, smooth voice behind him, and at least it is Kravitz, Taako thinks gratefully. His boyfriend can appreciate doing nothing and staying quiet. If it had been Lup he would’ve had to bid his peaceful mini-holiday goodbye.

Taako just hums in response, not really answering the question but Kravitz doesn’t seem to mind. The little pier creaks at the added weight as Kravitz steps on it and settles behind Taako, pulling him to his chest and resting his chin on the elf’s shoulder. Taako leans back against his boyfriend, happy to be held and turns his head slightly to nuzzle against the other’s cheek before turning his gaze back towards the water. They are both quiet, enjoying the peace, Kravitz’s clammy hands slowly warming against Taako’s stomach, the elf’s free hand on top of them.

Taako hears Kravitz take an unnecessary breath, about to say something, when there is an unexpected tug on the line and the bobber disappears underwater. Taako yelps and quickly fumbles to hold the fishing rod more securely, and right after there is another, more insistent tug. And another. The fourth tug has enough power behind it to almost make Taako lose his balance, and he feels Kravitz tighten his grip around his waist, a sound of surprise escaping his lips. By now the line is pulled taut and it’s obvious that Taako has caught… something. He cheers.

“It’s the BIG BASS!” Taako laughs, almost maniacally, gripping the fishing rod hard, fighting against the pull on the line.

“Taako, what-” Kravitz grunts, “What the hell did you use for bait?!” He shouts, struggling to keep a hold on his boyfriend and stop them both from flying into the lake at the same time. Taako, still cackling, clearly having the time of his life, turns to answer Kravitz with a wide grin.

“Elderflower macaroooooooo-” The word stretches out into a squeak as the pull suddenly gets _a lot_ stronger and the two of them, wide-eyed and caught off guard, fall into the lake with a splash.

Taako surfaces quickly, spitting water, still laughing and whooping in excitement until he notices he’s alone.

“Kravitz?” He calls unsurely, and remembers before, in another plane, when he saw Kravitz drowning in black tar, and realizes that the reaper can’t swim. And since he’s dead he’ll probably sink like a stone. Taako dives, thankful for his Cloak of the Manta Ray as it grants him waterbreathing and allows him to move faster underwater. Finally, the thing is proving itself useful. He dives straight downwards because Kravitz couldn’t be far away from the spot where they fell. The water is dirty and it’s hard to see anything, but he casts Light on a ring on his finger to help him navigate. Quickly enough he sees Kravitz, slowly sinking. The reaper is still and since he’s not actually alive, there’s no way to tell if he’s alright or not and fear grips Taako’s heart. He grabs Kravitz by the arm and pulls him close to circle one arm around his chest and then he’s swimming back up.

Taako stumbles to the shore, looking like a wet dog, dragging Kravitz with him with some difficulty since the reaper is no lightweight. He sets his boyfriend on the ground quickly, still halfway in the water and searches his face for signs of life, or well, anything.

“Kravitz? Hey, you alive or… what?” There is no response and Taako grabs him by the shoulders and shakes him roughly.

“Kravitz? Hello? Give me a sign or something! I can’t tell if you’re alive or not because you’re fucking dead, man!” Starting to panic a little he moves closer to Kravitz’s face and pats his cheek roughly.

“Hey, wake up Kravitz, I can’t give you fucking mouth-to-mouth since you don’t breathe, what am I supposed to do here!” Now that he is close to Kravitz’s face, he notices the small twitch of a smile in the corner of the reaper’s mouth and he narrows his eyes. He pulls back, raises his arm and brings his fist down to hit Kravitz square in the chest, hard. Kravitz’s eyes fly open in surprise and he starts coughing up water.

“You ASSHOLE! You absolute ARSE, I thought you died!” Taako rages, face flushed in annoyance, masking his relief with sharp words. Kravitz just sputters, sitting up and spitting dirty water on the grass.

“What am I going to do with you?” Taako says, faking desperation and slumping down on the ground.

“Give me that mouth-to-mouth?” Kravitz suggests, grinning but having the sense to look at least a bit sheepish. Taako just rolls his eyes and pushes Kravitz back down on the ground, leaning down after him.

“I should whoop your ass for that stunt you just pulled,” Taako mutters, but there’s no real ire in his voice and he presses his lips to Kravitz’s without hesitation. It’s a nice kiss, and he’s going back for another one when a rift opens not far away from them and Lup steps out. She looks absolutely gleeful, a shit-eating grin on her face as she spots them. She turns back towards the rift and yells into it.

“Barry, BARRY! Come quick it’s frigging fantasy Baywatch over here!”. Taako lifts himself up to give his sister the finger, about to cuss her out but Kravitz pulls him back down for another kiss and he shuts up and goes willingly. Shame he lost that fish, though this catch isn't that bad either.


End file.
